


the choices hope in grief

by azzzpirin



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Orpheus and Eurydice (Hellenistic Religion & Lore) Fusion, M/M, Take A Sip Babes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: «Как в мифе», – говорит Джулия, и Квентин кивает, потому что это Джулия, ей можно верить. Спустись вниз. Вытащи свою Эвридику из объятий Смерти.Легко, Квентин такое каждый вторник проделывает. (орфей и эвридика ау с этими после победы над монстром)





	the choices hope in grief

Ему протягивают какое-то зелье. 

Кубок пахнет уксусом, паприкой и мокрой гнилой землёй. Его края покрыты паутиной, потому что не дай Бог Квентин выпьет, к примеру, клубничный коктейль из начищенного до блеска бокала на тонкой ножке. 

Квентин глотает, и рот наполняется уксусом, паприкой и мокрой гнилой землей. На его губах и языке остаются клочья паутины, и ему хочется немедленно убрать ее с кожи и почистить зубы, но он уже проваливается куда-то на седьмой круг Ада. 

*

«Как в мифе», – говорит Джулия, и Квентин кивает, потому что это Джулия, ей можно верить. Спустись вниз. Вытащи Эвридику из объятий Смерти. 

Легко, Квентин такое каждый вторник проделывает. 

*

Его Эвридика лежит в опрокинутом на бок холодильнике, который заполнен льдом и переливающимся зелёным раствором чего-то магического. Не Эвридика, Офелия. 

Квентин касается его запястья, прижимает подушечки пальцев к холодной коже и говорит себе, что сейчас услышит легкий толчок пульса. Не слышит, но он бы сам, наверное, удивился, если бы сердце Элиота внезапно забилось спустя неделю после остановки. 

У Квентина постоянно болит голова и отказывается заживать порез от ритуального ножа. Внутрь попала кровь Элиота, или Монстра, или все же Элиота. То и дело тонкая пленка новой кожи посреди ладони рвется и кровь опять начинает течь какими-то подозрительными сгустками. Квентин ест много моркови и какао – ложками, прямо из пачки. Гемоглобин поднимает. 

Он сидит на бортике холодильника, где живёт Элиот, и думает, как легко будет соскользнуть к нему в ледяную ванну. Закрыть глаза. Джентльмены, для меня было честью играть с вами сегодня. 

«Квентин, – говорит Джулия, которая боится приближаться к холодильнику, где живёт Элиот, – я кое-что нашла». 

*

Этот миф хранится в покрытых пылью манускриптах финно-угорской мифологии. Вернее, миф все же древнегреческий, известный дошкольникам, но они умудряются найти лазейку. Заклинание-код, которое позволит повторить историю на их условиях.

Никто не говорил, что Подземным миром, куда надо спуститься, должен управлять именно Аид. Подземный мир встречается во всех религиях, главное – выбрать ту трактовку, из которой есть шанс подняться обратно в мир живых. 

Может, обмануть местную версию Персефоны. Зельды. Кого угодно. 

*

Квентин протискивается между острых камней, грозящих порвать его рубашку, и ступает на поляну, устланную незабудками и мертвыми птицами.

В сумке за спиной у него фляжка с виски, абрикосовый батончик и прядь волос Элиота. Ну, знаете, что-то из этого точно должно привлечь его душу, будь то возможность пить без перерыва, в сотый, тысячный раз заявить, что питательные батончики – создание Сатаны, или дать Квентину пощечину за испорченную прическу. «Серьезно, Колдуотер, ты что, в конец охуел? Совсем нравственности не осталось? А целовать мое бездыханное тело не пробовал?»

Квентин пробовал. Поцелуй любви там, все дела. 

Не вышло. 

На полянке незабудок и мертвых птиц на пеньке сидит слепая девочка. Она старше его на несколько тысяч лет и может убить одним щелчком пальцев, но ещё на ней розовое платье в рюшках и белый чепчик. 

_«Не пытайся посмотреть»_ , – раздается ее тонкий голос у него в голове, и Квентин кивает. 

Это буквально единственное правило контракта, неужели она думает, что он мог забыть? 

Кланяется. 

Опускает на ее алтарь окислившуюся медную монетку, благодаря которой вообще может попытаться заорфеить Элиота к жизни. Монетка только одна. 

Все эти мифы сидят у него в печенках. Перевозчики. Боги. Пошли они нахуй, как же он хочет _спать_. Хочет предложить ей, Ловиатар, или Аиду, Анубису, Нергалу, да кому угодно, обменять душу Элиота на свою, потому что так будет лучше и Элиот точно поймет. 

Его тело в холодильник не помещается полностью, колени неловко возвышаются над рамой, а Квентин точно поместится. Простая экономия места. 

У него болит голова.

*

Он делает первый шаг по дороге из жёлтого кирпича. Элли. Тотошка. 

Останавливается, давит разочарование внутри – казалось, он должен прочувствовать хоть что-то, мол: «Ты ступил на тропу, теперь это действительно происходит, у тебя есть один шанс, не проебись». 

Не чувствует ничего, разве что слышит пение мертвых птиц на поляне за спиной. У них, видимо, переломаны диафрагмы, задорное воробьиное чириканье больше напоминает крики младенцев. Может, дыхание мопса, он не знает, он ничего не знает. 

Квентин задерживает дыхание, прислушивается. Должно же быть хоть _что-то_. Шаг, стук каблука по кирпичу, усмешка. Дыхание. Кашель. Элиот выкурил себе лёгкие и кашляет каждые несколько минут, должно же это отразиться на его душе, хоть чуть-чуть? 

Элиот должен идти за ним. 

Нет.

Элиот ему ничего не должен. Но может. Или даже хочет. 

_Возможно_ , Элиот идёт за ним.

За ним раздается только приглушенное чириканье мертвых птиц.

– Господи, – вздыхает Квентин и трет лицо. – Лучше бы тебе идти за мной. 

Волоски у него на затылке встают, но он уверен, что все это придумывает – словно в пустой темной комнате сел лицом в угол и ждёт, пока его схватит что-то сверхъестественное, которое _несомненно_ живёт в тенях. 

Воображение, словно в пустой темной комнате, перенимает эстафетную палочку у тревожности и начинает воображать. За спиной Квентина шагает Элиот, шагают мертвые птицы, шагает Ловиатар. За спиной Квентина никого нет – тяжелый туман клубится вокруг единственной тропинки следов. 

Он запускает руку в сумку и поочередно сжимает фляжку с виски, абрикосовый батончик, прядь волос Элиота. Надо будет извиниться перед ним, это что-то слишком крипово. 

Достает фляжку, делает огромный глоток, потом спохватывается, что, накидавшись, точно не сможет противостоять желанию обернуться. Прижимается губами к горлышку и театрально выплёвывает виски обратно. 

Ждёт подзатыльника и возмущенного трёхэтажного мата. Элиот просто обязан материализоваться и дать ему пизды. 

– Давай, – говорит, вытирает с горлышка слюну и закрывает крышку. – _Давай_. 

Тишина. 

*

По желтому кирпичу идти полезно. Во-первых, он не заблудится, во-вторых, если все же заблудится, яркий цвет легче будет заметить среди деревьев. Элли. Тотошка. Он думает, стереотипизирует ли его «Волшебником из страны Оз» Подземный мир, как любого жителя Америки, а потом понимает, что сам представил дохристианскую Финляндию беспросветным лесом с болотами на каждом шагу, и решает больше об этом не думать. 

Он идёт, и идёт, и идёт. Не думает об Элиоте. Или о Джулии. Или о своем физическом теле, обмякшем у борта холодильника. Интересно, уложили ли его так, чтобы кровь не прилила к голове или язык не запал? Он решает, что ему наплевать. Собственное здоровье его всегда волновало меньше всего, поэтому, да, наплевать. 

Идти несколько часов в полной тишине становится легче, если убедить себя, что просто гуляешь в одиночку. 

Он не в Подземном мире дохристианской Финляндии пытается заорфеить свою Эвридику, он в Центральном парке прогуливает пары в колледже. В очень темном, заброшенном Центральном парке, где растения опутаны вековой паутиной и у редких животных кости выпирают больше, чем должны. 

За его спиной никого нет, потому что не должно быть. Он вообще не знает никакого Элиота. 

Самовнушение - великолепная вещь.

*

Он ступает по жёлтому кирпичу босиком. 

Не знает, куда делись его ботинки, потом оглядывает себя и понимает, что черная в пятнах крови рубашка превратилась в льняную, свободную, знакомую. 

Жёлтый кирпич медленно исчезает. Мох, зелёный, влажный и мягкий, постепенно покрывает камень и мимолётным успокоением для уставших ног пружинит при каждом шаге. 

Квентин хочет присесть. Опуститься на колени и приложить горсть мха к снова открывшемуся порезу – сгустки крови стекают по пальцам и пачкают побледневший кирпич, пачкают босые ноги. 

Он так устал. 

Он хочет спать. Постоянный недосып можно терпеть, когда занят чем-то полезным. Чем-то, что заставляет тело постоянно двигаться и не дает остаться наедине с собственными мыслями хотя бы на секунду. Квентин, кажется, идет в тумане уже несколько лет. 

На мгновение появляется шальная мысль – развернуться, взглянуть Элиоту в глаза и извиниться, что подвёл. Квентин гонит ее помойными тряпками, вдобавок даёт себе пощечину – совсем идиот, что ли, такое думать. 

Взглянуть Элиоту в глаза хочется просто невыносимо. 

Он замирает, дергает отросшие волосы, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. По коже бегут мурашки. 

Глаза у Элиота такие потрясающе красивые. 

С темными синяками недосыпа и вчерашней подводки, потускневшие от алкоголя и сигарет, но все равно живые. Живые, полные эмоций, полные _чего-то_ , когда он смотрит на Квентина. 

Он хочет… 

– Эл, – говорит тихо. – Эл, я Орфей. 

Может, если он предупредит, что хочет повернуться, Элиот его простит. 

Нет, глаза подождут. 

Он уже устал хоронить Элиота.  
Если снова его потеряет, у него не останется ничего.

Квентину хочется смеяться – за последнюю пару недель он похоронил отца, ребенка, который не был его, но _был его_ , Элиота. И все ещё дёргается. Дышит. Шагает. По инерции, конечно; если остановится, выжженное изнутри тело просто сложится карточным домиком. 

– Лучше бы тебе идти за мной, – повторяет зло, вытирает мокрое лицо – влажность в воздухе заставляет его покрываться испариной. – Слышишь, ублюдок. Иди за мной. 

*

Солнца здесь, разумеется, нет, но нет и Луны – да хоть звезд, северного сияния, чего-нибудь. 

Редкий ветер загоняет в легкие запах болота и гниения, но почему-то не задевает листья на окружающих его деревьях. Они висят неподвижно, словно кто-то смазал черенки суперклеем и вдобавок обездвижил ветки невидимой бечевкой. 

В темноте идти приходится медленно, и Квентин фокусирует три четверти оставшихся сил в нервных окончаниях ступней. Наступает на что-то жалобно хрустнувшее под пяткой, закрывает глаза и мысленно извиняется перед животным, чей скелет теперь отпечатался у него на коже. Надеется, что это было животное. 

*

Он развлекается, представляя, что ждет впереди. В мифологии финнов границей между миром Живых и миром Подземным служит полная ядовитых змей река. Нужно ли будет пересечь ее, если попал сюда в обход? 

Потребует ли перевозчица плату? У него в сумке фляжка с виски, абрикосовый батончик и прядь волос Элиота. Может, она любит абрикосы? Персики, сливы. 

Квентин вытирает лицо, давит на глаза: в темноте вокруг танцуют искры. 

Дорога из желтого кирпича постепенно сужается, словно он идет по заканчивающемуся лезвию ножа; аккуратно ступает, чтобы не поранить и так уставшие ноги. Он раздвигает кусты зелени, покрытые росой – или чем-то мокрым, может, дождем. Может, он уже настолько глубоко опустился в небытие, что пропустил дождь.

Протискивается между острых камней, грозящих порвать его рубашку, и ступает на поляну, устланную незабудками и мертвыми птицами.

Стойте. 

На полянке незабудок и мертвых птиц на пеньке сидит слепая девочка.

_Стойте._

– Нет, – говорит Квентин, сжимает волосы, тянет. Кажется, мир вокруг вращается. – Нет.

Он боится смотреть на то место, с которого ступил на дорогу из желтого кирпича. Вдруг Элиот отстал, вдруг он только начинает свой путь, вдруг Квентин увидит его спину и это посчитается нарушением договора. 

Может, он никуда и не ходил? Словил трип от незабудок, удобренных птицами. Неловко, если он весь день простоял без движения. 

_«Остался последний шаг»_ , – раздается тонкий голос у него в голове, и Квентин выдыхает. Слава богу, хотя бы не надышался цветов. 

– Окей, – окей. Что угодно, только бы это поскорее закончилось. У него совсем нет сил. 

_«Обернись»_.

Нет.

– Нет. 

Девочка в розовом платье и белом чепчике выгибает бровь, притворяется, что внимательно изучает свои ногти. Она слепа.

Мертвые птицы начинают просыпаться. Первый жаворонок в детском крике открывает окостенелый клюв. Крик срывается как-то жалобно; он чистит горло и пытается еще раз. 

_«Обернись»_.

Квентин сглатывает. Он хочет. Хочет посмотреть на Элиота. 

Когда он видел его в последний раз? В парке? В отвратительной футболке из Forever 21, надпись на которой залита свежей кровью? 

Квентин достает из сумки фляжку, закрывает глаза – для надежности жмурится так сильно, что болят сжатые зубы. 

Медленно, так медленно, как может себе позволить, поворачивается. Не знает, чего ожидает, может, дуновения ветра на лице, свидетельства, что душа Элиота отлетает обратно в тюрьмы Подземного мира. Гнилого дыхания мертвых птиц, животных, кого угодно, кто следовал за ним в темноте. 

– Эл, – говорит тихо, жалобно. Нужды в секретности нет – слепая Ловиатар слышит все, что происходит в ее царстве. – Элиот, пожалуйста. 

Может, он должен сейчас убедить душу Элиота вернуться в мир живых, или посмотреть в его запавшие глаза, или развернуться и сделать еще один круг – благо, теперь он знает, куда ведет дорога из желтого кирпича. 

Он вдруг ощущает такой прилив одиночества, что едва удерживает всхлип. Такого не было с момента, когда Элиот после ссоры в Филлори на два месяца ушел жить в деревню. 

Квентин жмурится до вытекающих из-под ресниц слез, потому что он ни за что не позволит себе из-за мимолетного желания потерять его навсегда, и поднимает руку. 

Кладет ладонь себе на шею, как сотни раз делал Элиот, сжимает сильно, так, что ногти впиваются в кожу. Сердце колотит громче просыпающихся жаворонков. 

– Эл, – говорит сдавленно. – Иди за мной. 

_«Его там нет, знаешь»_ , – говорит Ловиатар, и Квентин все же всхлипывает. Вжимает ногти сильнее, отпускает и закрывает глаза ладонями. 

Нет, Элиот там. 

Главное – не пытаться посмотреть.

Квентин не умеет играть на кифаре, но еще он не настолько глуп, чтобы открыть глаза в паре метров от света. 

Орфей может ему отсосать. 

– Элиот, – говорит Квентин громко, чувствует, что рука снова начинает кровоточить. Металлический привкус крови охотно ложится на язык. – После всего этого я уезжаю куда-нибудь далеко. Ливенворт, может быть, я еще не решил точно. Поможешь выбрать дом?

 _«Боже, меня сейчас стошнит»_ , – говорит Ловиатар откуда-то из-под его пальцев, потом змеей обвивается вокруг и ударяет его голову о скалу. 

*

– Сука ты, – кричит кто-то над ухом, и Квентин морщится. Голова раскалывается. Вокруг мокро. Холодно. – Совсем охуел? Ты совсем охуел? 

Элиот. _Элиот_.

– Эл. 

По лицу и волосам Элиота стекают ручьи воды и зеленого раствора, а грудь от разъяренного дыхания ходит ходуном. 

Квентин поднимает руку, прикасается к его ледяной коже, которая уже начинает розоветь. Господи, как же у него болит голова. 

Элиот дрожит: промокшая насквозь рубашка мерзко липнет к телу, ветер из приоткрытого окна гуляет по коже. Он сидит у Квентина на бедрах и заливает талой водой покрывала и одежду. Опирается рукой на его плечи, словно собирается трясти. 

Квентин слабо ведет по его предплечью, сжимает ладонь.

– Ты заболеешь, – говорит рассеянно. Все еще не верится.

Элиот, его Элиот. Живой. Рядом. И Квентин тоже живой. Господи.

Элиот матерится. Садится на пятки, нажимает на глаза, убирает от лица мокрые волосы. 

– Я бы сказал, что она повредила тебе голову, но почти уверен, что ты таким всегда был. 

Квентин отвлеченно кивает, гладит его руки, растирает покрытую мурашками кожу. 

Элиот правда заболеет, нельзя неделю лежать в ледяной ванне и потом даже не растереться полотенцем. Это чревато воспалением легких, а Элиоту такое нельзя, у него кашель курильщика и слабое здоровье. 

Квентин ударяет его по бедру, призывая привстать, и поднимается на подушках. Оглядывается, удостоверяясь, что за тюлем балдахина за ними никто не наблюдает. Садится выше.

Разглаживает ткань, неприятно холодящую пальцы, осторожно расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу. Ждет, не остановят ли. 

Расстегивает вторую, третью, избегает внимательного взгляда Элиота, потому что может либо смотреть ему в глаза, либо касаться его кожи. Квентин сейчас немного занят спасением от воспаления легких, понимаете, не будет он смотреть ему в глаза. 

Сосредотачивается на своих подрагивающих пальцах: они обхватывают пуговицу, пропускают через петлю, спускаются ниже, к следующей. 

Когда рубашка мокро шлепается на пол рядом с кроватью, Квентин позволяет себе поднять глаза. Немного.

На груди Элиота – запекшийся рваный шрам, который зашил Квентин. Зашил плохо, неровно, потому что умеет шить по льну и мешковине, а не по коже важного ему человека. 

В те редкие моменты, когда Монстр ел, он ел только сладости и литры эспрессо, и ребра Элиота теперь неприятно натягивают бледную кожу. Квентин делает мысленную заметку минимум две недели каждый вечер водить его по самым роскошным ресторанам. Или кормить чем-нибудь ужасно жирным. Особняк Рональда Макдональда. Девятнадцатый век, интерьер в стиле ампир, один наггетс на огромной серебряной тарелке. Квентин нервно усмехается. 

 

Элиот сидит смирно, ждет его следующего действия. Он почти перестал дрожать. 

Квентин берет его лицо в ладони, проводит большими пальцами вертикальные линии по щекам, словно наносит краску для ритуала, потом спускается ниже, под ключицы. 

Не смотрит в глаза. Ни за что не смотрит в глаза. 

Ведет невидимой краской вдоль ключиц, по солнечному сплетению. 

Элиот не говорит ни слова, кивает. Понимает, что следующий ход за ним.

Поднимает руки к рубашке, позволяет пальцам нерешительно зависнуть над грудью, словно в страхе, что Квентин отшатнется. Облегченно выдыхает, когда он едва заметно подается вперед. Элиот расстегивает его рубашку медленно, по одной пуговице. Костяшками задевает живот, и Квентин рвано выдыхает. Холодно. 

Видимо, Элиот вспоминает, что неделю мариновался в холодильнике, и по-детски складывает руки лодочкой и дышит на них. Растирает, большим пальцем левой давит на центр ладони правой.

Глубоко вдыхает. Квентин думает, что готов еще раз спуститься за ним под землю, когда он берет его лицо в ладони, но не пользуется их положением и не пытается заставить встретить взгляд. Понимает, что сейчас Квентин не сможет.

Вместо этого касается синяков под глазами, аккуратно надавливает, словно пытаясь их стереть, ведет вниз по щекам, шее, ключицам. 

Берет его руки в свои. 

Порез Квентина пульсирует. Кровь уже привычными сгустками грозит пролиться на белые простыни, но Элиот накрывает его ладонь своей. Тонкую кожу покалывает. 

 

– Я думал, что умру еще раз, когда тебя там увидел, – признается он после минутного молчания. – Совсем самосохранение отшибло? 

– Я должен был тебя оставить?

Элиот молчит. Квентин боится на него смотреть. 

Он жмурится и слепо подается вперед, всем своим существом надеясь, что Элиот встретит на полпути. 

Элиот встречает. После секунды раздумий опускает руку на шею, большим пальцем гладит щеку. Квентин всхлипывает. 

*

– Орфей, – задумчиво тянет Элиот. Его губы изгибаются в такой красивой усмешке, что Квентин не может смотреть ни на что другое. – Из тебя бы вышел ужасный музыкант. 

Он вздыхает с театральным сожалением. 

– Совсем нет музыкального слуха. 

Квентин закатывает глаза и, зажмурившись в последний раз, позволяет себе на него посмотреть.

 

Элиот не исчезает.

**Author's Note:**

> im literally begging 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/join/azzzpirin


End file.
